The Things That The Goblin Might or Might Not Say
by Gojita The Saiyan Princess
Summary: Oooh. A list that may tickle your funny bone, even if you're not a Green Goblin fan! Please Read and Review.


Tyra: Heya, true believers! This is a little humor list on what the Goblin might or might not say...mainly not, that is unless a fan is in charge of making his lines....a fan that possibly might be a comedian or just wants to make something straight out funny!  
Now, I have this on my Green Goblin site, which you can visit @ . Now, don't worry, even though the site is still under contruction...many things will be added. I just need submitters to get things started. So if you would like to donate your Goblin related fanfics, art, poetry, links, ect...come send it to me at my site. I'll try to put them up as soon as I can!  
Green Goblin: Jeez, woman! Can we get onto the fic, already?  
Tyra: Oh, yeah...heehee!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Spider-man realted... *sniff* I wish I did though... Then I could make all the Green Goblin stuff I could think of and he would be the main character...the star of the show...er...comic. :P  
*Note: Don't mind any of the caps or the exclamation marks...reason why there's so many is because he's *ahem* either scream his head off or he's speaking loud and clear.  
The Green Goblin From The Comic:   
  
Green Goblin: *looks around the room* Is anybody there?   
  
Green Goblin: *looks in the mirror and screams like a girl*   
  
Green Goblin: *runs around in circles with tolet-paper dragging behind him on his shoe* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! THE END IS NEAR!!! THE END IS NEAR!!! THE END IS NEAR!!! THE END IS NEAR!!! OH, GOD IN HEAVEN HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!   
  
Green Goblin: *runs around like he's beng attacked* SPIDERS!!!!!!!!! GET OFF!!!! G-GET THEM OFF!!!! EWWW!!!!! GET'EM OFF!!!!!!   
  
Green Goblin: *swings a bat around and about, we see a little spider on the table* STAY AWAY FROM MEEE!!! I MEAN IT!!!! STAY AWAY FROM MEEE!!!! YOU DA CHILD OF DA DEVIL!!!!! STAY AWAY!!!!   
  
Green Goblin: *dances like crazy and flaps his arms* WHOOOO HOOOOOOOO!!!! LOOK AT MEEEEE!!!   
  
Green Goblin: I'm a little teapot short and stout! Here is my handle! Here is my spout! *continues to sing the rest*   
  
Green Goblin: YAAAMWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEEEAHAHAHAHAHEHEHE-HEHEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHEEEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAA *COUGHS* HAAAA *GAGS*   
  
Green Goblin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE AFTER MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! DON'T LET THEM GEEEEEEEEEET MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *Spiders no doubt*   
  
Green Goblin: *to Spider-Man, speaks dramatically* No! It wasn't me! It was the one-armed man!   
  
Green Goblin: *does the Russian dance* HEY!! *continues to sing the rest*   
  
Green Goblin: OOOPS I DID IT AGAIN!!! I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART!!! GOT LOST IN THE GAME!!! OOOOH, BABY!!! BABY!!! OOOPS!!! YOU THINK I'M IN LOVE!!!! *continues to sing the rest*   
  
Green Goblin: HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!!!! *continues to sing the rest*   
  
Green Goblin: 'CAUSE IT AIN'T NO LIE!! BABY, BYE, BYE, BYE!!!!!!! *continues to sing the rest*   
  
Green Goblin: *chases after Spider-Man, he's wearing a grocery-store out-fit* WAIT!!! YOU FORGOT YOUR CHANGE!!!!!   
  
Green Goblin: *raps as Spider-Man chaces him* HERE I GO SPEAKIN' LIKE TRASH!!! I'M SMOKING ALL MY STASH!!! I HOPE I DON'T FALL ON MY ASS!!! MAN, AINT I RUNNING FAST!!! I'M RUNNING ALL ABOUT, NIGA!!! RUNNING AROUND WITH SPIDEY ON MY TRAIL, NIGA!!! HOPING NOT TO GET CAUGHT, NIGA!!! *continues to sing*   
  
Green Goblin: *poses* Maybe I'm born with it! Maybe it's Maybaline(sp? Who cares! I don't use it!)   
  
Green Goblin: *sings* I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! *continues to sing the rest*   
  
Green Goblin: *dances like Michael Jackson* THRILLEEEER!!! THRILLER NIIIIIIIIGHT!!!! *continues to sing the rest*   
  
Green Goblin: *turns himself into the police* It was I, officer! I'm the one and only true Green Goblin!   
Officer: HA! Like I believe you! You know how many have said that?! Go home! Go get sober!   
Green Goblin: NOOOO!! BUT IT'S TRUE!!!! I'M THE GREEN GOBLIN!!!   
Officer: PU-LEAZ!!! GET OUTTA HERE!!!   
GG: *latches onto his leg* NOOO!!! I WANT TO BE TURNED IN!!! I'M TURNING FOR A NEW LEAF!!!   
Officer: You can turn onto a new leaf when you start walking out that door!!   
GG: NOOOOO!!!!   
Officer: Sir, you better leave or I'll be turning ya in into the mental institution!!! *tries to move, but GG still hangs on*   
GG: NOOOOOO!!!! *crys hysterically* I WANT TO BE TURNED IN!!!!!!   
Officer: THAT'S IT!!!! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME PALL!!!! INTO THE INSANE ASYLUM!!!! NOW LET GO!!!! *rags GG on the floor*   
  
Green Goblin: *power walks down the street* I'M READY!!!! I'M READY!!! I'M READY!!!!   
  
Green Goblin: *screams like a girl* AAAAAAAAAAH!!! I BROKE A NAIL!!!!   
  
Green Goblin: *sees Spider-Man and scream* IT'S A GIANT SPIDER!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR NO GOODED LIVES!!!!   
  
Green Goblin: *sings* I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny! *continues to sing the rest*   
  
Green Goblin: *sings* I made it through the wilderness! You know I made it through! Didn't know how lost I was until I found you! *continues to sing the rest*   
  
Green Goblin: *poses like Elvis* Hoo HA!! Thank you very much!   
***************END....For now.*******************   
Tyra: Heheh. Yes, I know... I'm twisted in the brain. But that's what makes me unique!  
GG: O.O  
Tyra: Please review... I'd really appreciate it! Oh, and if you have any crazy lines, you could send them to me and I'll put them up on my site! 


End file.
